Make up My heart
by Mad Kat the Pineapple
Summary: Songfic. Jemima has to make up her mind between Pouncival and Mistoffelees. Song - Make up My Heart from Starlight Express. Slightly sad. Please R & R!


Disclaimer - I don't own Cats or the song

Jemima was sat on her own in a troubled state of mind. It was the Jellicle Ball in two weeks time, and she had to decide between two toms to go with; Pouncival and Mistoffelees. Both had asked her. Her trouble? She had recently dated the two of them. She couldn't decide. If this were any other trouble, she would have asked Victoria, or Electra, or Etcetera to help advise her. But it was well known that Etcetera would tell everyone she could about this juicy piece of gossip if she heard it, Victoria had a crush or Mistoffelees, and Electra had a crush on Pouncival. She sighed and began singing to herself, as she often did when she was troubled.

_Its time to choose between the two of them, _

_I'd better make a start  
Someone help me make up my heart; tell me how to make up my heart_

She, Jemima Sillabub, was making a plea for help in the most basic way possible. Who would she go with? Pouncival… or Mistoffelees? It was ripping her little world apart, being forced to choose between the two.

_They say two lovers can be twice the fun  
They think they're being smart _

_Someone help me make up my heart  
Tell me how to make up my heart  
_

*Ok,* Jemima thought to herself, *I'll work out which one is better, and choose that one.* Pouncival… he was strong for his age, always making jokes, making her smile. Misto… good in his heart, warm in his ways; she felt safe around the magician.

_One of them is strong, one of them is good, but both could turn out wrong  
So who gets the part?  
Make up my mind, make up my heart  
_

It hurt Jemima to think about this. How could she say no to Pouncival? But also how could she hurt Mistoffelees that way after all he had looked after her?

_I don't want one to win and one to lose.  
Can't tell them yes or no.  
Choosing one means letting one go.  
Oh I can't face letting one of them go.  
You'd think two lovers would be twice the fun but it's tearing me apart.  
Someone help me make up my heart.  
Please tell me how to make up my heart.  
_

*Come on Jemima,* she though to herself firmly, *Surely one of them means more to you than the other!* Jemima found herself thinking about the way whenever he was needed, Mistoffelees would come down to them all down the rope, lights shining brightly on his fur, his stylised way of doing everything was just amazing. But Pouncival… he was different. No matter what the situation was, he could find a way of making her smile, find a joke to tell or prank to pull. Her singing could have been given as a prayer, even praying out to the everlasting cat for an answer.

_One of them has style, sets the world alight  
The other makes me smile,_

_so who gets the part?  
Make up my mind; make up my heart  
_

she felt that she had to repeat it to herself, force herself to decision.

_So who gets the part?  
Make up my mind; Make up my heart_

This decision was eating away at her heart, but she daren't express it to anyone else. She found herself singing the first part again. 

Its time to choose between the two of them.  
I'd better make a start.  
Someone help me make up my heart.  
Tell me how to make up my heart.

Aah, Misto… his style was enough to melt the heart of any queen…

Aah, Pounce… he could make any queen smile, no matter how rubbish their day had been…

_One of them has style, sets the world alight  
The other makes me smile, _

_so who gets the part?  
Make up my mind; make up my heart  
_

Jemima tried reviewing the two toms again, but ended up concluding in the same way.

_One of them is strong, one of them is good, but both could turn out wrong.  
So who gets the part?  
Make up my mind, make up my heart._

She finished in her two last lines like a prayer, curling up in a ball. This was just too much for the red calico. Her tears began to fall.

_Please someone help me make up my heart.  
Tell me how to make up my heart._

THE END


End file.
